Fallen
by SamTheShortyMan
Summary: A young metamorphmega that followed Draco into service with Voldemort, regretting her choice she refused to answer to his summons. One day Draco was sent to retrieve her. On that day, she became whole again. DracoXOC One-shot.


**A/N: Now it's been a very long time since I added a story, and a few I deleted because I just didn't like them... so anywho, this may be a bit crappy, because I believe I could use a lot of improvement, and though I'm not trying to make excuses, I did in fact come up with, and write this at 3 am while I was mostly asleep. I sincerely hope that anyone that reads this likes it, and I don't wish for any reviews, or anything, though, I have a way that I could continue this into a full blown story, but I know there are people out there that would dislike the idea, and some also might think I was stealing there idea, even though there are quite a few people with the idea. Also, I apologize in advance for any spelling errors or grammar mistakes and for anyone that reads this, if they were to be so kind as to point them out I would in fact fix them. Now onward with the story.**

* * *

><p><em>I never expected things to turn out like this. My eyes used to be full of life, now they're as dead as the bodies I stared at, and it's <em>his _fault. It was always his fault. Who am I kidding? I fell for him._

My mind pondered many things as I lay on a small bed, in a small room, in a small house out in the middle of nowhere waiting for the burning to stop.

The Dark Mark tattooed to my left forearm had continued to burn for the last three hours as my mind questioned my sanity for following _him_.

_I should have stayed. Obviously there was no point to me following. Nothing's good enough anymore. We're both pretending. _I thought to myself. _Nothing's real anymore._

My dull brown eyes continued to gaze at the stark white ceiling as _he _apparated into the room.

"Am I going to die today Draco?" I spoke in a soft voice. "Have I ignored summons one to many times? Caused too many deaths to reconnaissances missions by not going?"

"You're not that lucky to get off dying that easy. No, I was sent to bring you to him," was the response I received.

"I see," I sighed as I crawled out of the bed, my black hair falling just above my shoulders as I stood.

Draco reached out his hand for me to take. With a tired sigh my hand went to his, by instinct or simply routine I didn't know anymore.

"What happened to you?" He asked pulling me into a hug. If you asked me I would have said it was forced.

"If you must know, you happened." My soft voice and response caused a sigh to escape his own mouth. Seconds later my breath was forced from my lungs and my body felt like it was being forced through a much to small tube as we apparated to a deserted street.

Upon reaching the street, I attempted to retrieve my hand to return it to my side only to find that with each tug I could not take back my hand. This caused me to shoot a questioning look in his direction.

"I'm sorry," I heard him mumble.

Now I was confused beyond belief. After nearly a year of nothing but cold looks and false pleasantries, he was sincerely apologizing to me for what seemed like no reason. My hair bled a dull brown, clearly showcasing the fact I was confused. Draco simply shook his head.

With a sigh I followed him into the yard of one particular house that housed The Dark Lord himself. As we entered the house my hair bled back to the black. We silently moved through the hallways to a dinning room area. Inside the room were many men all dressed in black, two women, and Voldemort, The Dark Lord.

"Ah, so nice of you to finally join us. Please remain standing," Voldemort spoke to me, standing and sweeping his way around the table to stand behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders as he spoke to the rest of the room.

"As we all know, this girl, this child, is important. However, her, as well as the rest of you, are very much disposable if you don't do as you're told."

My eyes remained dead as they rested on Draco, whose head was down. A hand slide under my chin, pulling it towards Voldemort as he asked in a hiss, "are you afraid to die girl?"

My eyes remained trained on Draco as I hissed back, "I fear nothing, not death, not illness, not even you!"

Draco's head and eyes snapped to look at me as Voldemort gave an enraged cry, whipping out his wand, and firing the killing curse, and for the first time in a very long time, a smile forced its way onto my lips as my mind rushed to wordlessly place every know protection spell on Draco Malfoy. My eyes and hair bled to their natural dark blue as my vision went black, for what was very likely, the last time.

_I fell for you, I followed you thinking I would be happy with you, I fell to the darkest depths of my mind, I slipped through the cracks as my sanity started to shatter. Every night I dreamed of how it used to be, I dreamed of how I was with my friends, how I used to sneak glances at you from across the room during class. Then I thought of that day, the day I followed you, unaware of what would transpire, ignorant to what I watched you do. Then the ignorance came crashing down, as I watched death eater after death eater walk from that bloody closet. That's how I got caught, if only I'd kept my trap shut, turned around and left. Where ever I go, I'll miss your touch, it used to be so kind, it gave me life in the darkest of days, till the very end that is, but still, I hope that at the very end of it all I won't be alone, I hope you'll be there to see me stand up for what I believe in. I'll protect you even after my very last breath, till the day you draw yours. I hope you find this. Even if you didn't and don't feel for me how I felt and still do feel for you, I still want you to know what I thought of when you were gone._

_ Nova_

_ P.S. If you do find this, congratz for looking in my underwear drawer to find my secret letter for you. I love you perv._

* * *

><p><strong>If you read this all the way through, thank you no matter what your opinion is, R&amp;R is unnecessary, but also welcome so long as there is no flaming. Cause nobody likes a flamer.<strong>


End file.
